The Proposal
by expelliarmus79
Summary: Miriam was silent for several moments as she thought about what she wanted. At length, she spoke. "What I really want, is you."


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

/-/-/-

The Proposal

The library stood silent; shelves full of tomes sat unread, and dust spiraled lazily through the air. Severus gently turned the worn pages of his book, and they crackled in protest beneath his fingers. The Christmas hols were not over, so the library was empty save for himself and Miriam. The only other sounds to compete with the glorious quiet were Miriam's pencil on parchment as she took notes and the steady rhythm of their breathing. He felt sure Madame Pince was skulking about somewhere in the stacks, but Severus wasn't concerned about her. As of late, Severus had a one-track mind.

Severus surreptitiously slipped his hand into the pocket of his robes. His hand closed around the small velvet box as he exhaled. He chanced a glance at Miriam; she continued to take notes. Severus smiled slightly, but as he patted his pocket the smile faded and his stomach did a nervous somersault. He tried several times to ask Miriam for her hand since their return from France, but each time Severus stopped himself. He felt certain of Miriam's feelings-Severus knew she loved him- and his worry she would say no was slight. Severus wanted his proposal to be authentic, a genuine culmination of their relationship to this point, and something Miriam would recall fondly years later. His hesitation came from not knowing how to create that moment, and worry it may have passed.

When Miriam suggested an afternoon at the library Severus eagerly took her up on the offer. He hoped it would serve as a practical distraction, as the weight of the small box seemed to get heavier each day it spent in his pocket. They settled in at 'their' table- the one they used throughout their time at school. Its dark grain was faded in places from years of use, and it was surrounded by three chairs, perfect for two students and their satchels. It was tucked away in the stacks, beneath a beautiful stained glass window. The window's design was of a tree made of jewel-toned glass. During the spring and early summer, the sun through the window scattered beautiful, vibrant colored shapes across the worn wood of the table. Even today, the weak January sun still cast pale jewel tones about the study nook.

Severus reigned in his wandering thoughts and returned his attention to the book in his hands. Despite his best effort, Severus found himself returning to Miriam every few minutes; at this rate his research had crawled to a stop. Miriam continued to write from the book in front of her, oblivious to Severus' stare. He smiled as she rested the eraser end of her pencil against her cheek, a slight frown on her face. She turned the page and resumed writing. Her head bent over the parchment and the reflections from the window disappeared in her mass of dark hair.

Miriam placed a period at the end of her last sentence and closed the book she worked from. Satisfied with the copied notes, Miriam glanced up and noticed Severus' stare. She smiled at him, and for a moment Severus looked guilty at being caught. Severus' mannerisms of late perplexed her. He seemed distracted, and occasionally nervous around her. Miriam took in his furrowed brow and noticed his left hand resting beside his open book. She leaned forward and slid her hand over his. "Alright, Severus?" Miriam gifted him with another smile and gently ran her thumb across the top of his hand.

Severus returned her smile. "Yes. I'm fine, Mia."

"Well, I'm wore out. Shall we go? I'll make us some tea."

Severus nodded, and as Miriam stood his eyes traveled down her person. It was quite cold, so Miriam wore a high-waisted, heavy wool skirt in a navy pinstripe. Her high-collared white shirt peeked out beneath a feminine cut jacket in the same material as her skirt. She turned her back to him and began to shelve her books. Severus shook his head and slipped their notes into Miriam's satchel before he gathered up the remaining books.

He walked around the table to stand next to Miriam, who stood on a small stool. Severus held the books, and handed them up to her one by one. He gazed up at Miriam and smiled softly. Her curls that Severus was so fond of were piled atop her head, and her full lips were parted slightly as she concentrated on her task. Oh, he loved her. It took some time for Severus to come to the realization, but when he did, their relationship changed his life for the better. In that moment, Severus realized yet again just how lucky he was. To have a witch the likes of Miriam love him despite his nature was unfathomable. Yet Miriam understood him- nay, she loved him despite the rough edges. They were content in the quite life they made together, Severus realized.

Miriam shelved the last book and turned slightly to look at Severus. Though physically close, the look on his face told Miriam he was miles away. He seemed so preoccupied lately and Miriam had no idea why. Not knowing worried Miriam; she didn't want Severus to pull away from her. "Severus," Miriam whispered. His eyes rested on her face as she stepped off the stool. "What is going on? It's as though you're somewhere else." She reached up and swept aside a strand of inky black hair.

Miriam's touch roused Severus from his thoughts. He gazed down at her worried face and wrapped his hands around her waist. She smiled at Severus and leaned into his embrace. Mia rested her small hands on his chest. "I'm just thinking," Severus drawled.

"About?" Miriam asked curiously.

"Us."

Miriam's eyes widened slightly. "The last time that happened, you broke it off." Her brow furrowed as her eyes locked on his. "You're not…."

"No!" Severus exclaimed urgently. He felt Miriam relax and the nervous look on her face melted away. He smiled and continued on in a softer tone. "Just the opposite, actually. It's just….being here, with you. I am a lucky man,"

"How so?"

Severus gazed into Miriam's smiling eyes, and the nervousness of the past few days melted away. The time was now, Severus realized. This moment was perfect. Severus slid his hand up her back and pulled Miriam close. "Mia, I never thought it possible to love someone the way I love you. To have you return that love…" Severus trailed off. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. My heart is full, and my life richer because you are in it."

"Oh, Severus," Miriam said softly. Before she could say another word, Severus knelt down in front of her. The old floor creaked slightly and Severus' dark robes pooled around him. Miriam's breath caught in her throat as Severus reached a hand into the pocket of his robes. Surely this wasn't what it looked like _. Right? Right_ , Miriam reasoned with herself.

With the velvet box in his hand, Severus looked up at Miriam. She stood frozen with a look of surprise on her heart shaped face. "I never thought there would ever be a woman who I would kneel in front of. Then, I fell in love with an old friend." Severus paused and opened the box. He offered it up. "Miriam Magowan, will you marry me?"

Miriam inhaled sharply as her hands briefly covered her lips. There was no hesitation before she blurted out, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Severus."

For a moment she worried her response sounded too eager until Miriam saw the crooked grin on Severus' face. Gently, he slid the ring on her finger. The cool touch of metal sent a small shiver down her spine. Miriam hadn't even looked in the box before she answered, so while Severus stood Miriam gazed at her ring.

Miriam gasped softly as she took it all in. Severus gifted her a beautiful round diamond in an antique platinum band. There was delicate scrollwork down the shoulders and gallery of the ring; Miriam joyfully realized it resembled the scrollwork on the handle of her wand. "It's so beautiful, Severus." She looked from her hand to Severus' eyes and stared at him intently. "I adore it, and I love you."

Miriam wrapped her arms around Severus and rested her head on his shoulder. "And I, you," Severus murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and held Miriam close. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. _She said yes_ , Severus reminded himself. Then, he smiled again at the impossibility of it all. A year ago, he never imagined himself here. Yet here they were, together.

Miriam raised her head and smiled up at Severus. "This ring is simply too much, you know. How long have you carried this in your pocket?" she asked cheekily.

"Since New Year's Day." Miriam raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Inga introduced me to her favorite jeweler. Do you love it, truly? Is it large enough?"

Miriam shook her head in disbelief. "They know? Those two!" It suddenly became clear to Miriam why Will insisted on dragging her to shop after shop when they visited the city and why Inga insisted on Severus' help with the boys. They tricked her, and quite skillfully, too. "Yes, Severus I do love it; it's perfect! Was it your nerves that had you so out-of-sorts the past few days?"

Severus nodded. "It's serious business, asking a witch to marry you," he teased. Miriam laughed lightly and Severus grew serious. "I wanted to find the right time, and make it memorable."

"You asking is what's memorable. This," Miriam added as she gestured at the nook, "is perfect. Here, in our little corner where we spent so many hours together. This is us." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shouldn't you kiss me now?" Miriam teased. She tilted her head to the side and waited for Severus to answer.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Severus purred as he leaned in so close his nose brushed against Miriam's.

"Always," Miriam breathed. Their lips touched, and Miriam sighed. Her body leaned against Severus' lean frame, her legs weak. Miriam's hands trailed down Severus' back to his waist, where she slipped underneath the voluminous robes and ran her hands up his back. Severus pulled her flush against him, and deepened the kiss. Slowly, Severus' hands moved upward into Miriam's curls. He brushed them aside as his large hand cradled the side of her face, which changed the angle of the kiss.

"I love you," Miriam whispered against his thin lips.

"I love you," Severus breathed, barely giving Miriam time to take a breath before he kissed her again. Elated by his good fortune, Severus reveled in the taste and feel of Miriam pressed against him until a strangled cough laced with shock broke his reverie.

Both Severus and Miriam turned to the sound, though they remained in their embrace. Madame Pince stood before them. She seemed quite put out by their display of affection. "Honestly! Professors, carrying on like students. Why I never!"

Miriam shifted her weight and chanced a glance at Severus. He looked unrepentant, to Miriam's surprise. "Right. Well, shall we?" Severus asked Miriam. He gestured for her to walk ahead as he grabbed her satchel off the table.

Together they slipped past the librarian. Her indignant stare followed them until they disappeared from view. Miriam stole another glance at Severus and saw the twitch of his lips as he kept his laughter in check. Miriam's eyes widened and she trained her eyes in front of her, lest she lose control. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as well. Severus wrapped a firm hand around her arm to encourage her to speed up as they hurried to the entrance of the library.

They burst through the doors, their laughter echoed off the stone walls. Severus' was low and deep. Miriam felt it reverberate through her body as he held her. At last, their mirth dissipated and Miriam took a deep breath. "I can't believe you brushed her off!"

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "We're adults, not children. She acted as though we set the shelves on fire. Besides, Pince will get over it…eventually. But she'd never forgive us for laughing loudly in the library."

Miriam nodded her head. "True. At least kissing is a quiet activity," Miriam mused. They laughed again and Miriam grabbed Severus by the hand. Her fingers slipped through his, and she pulled him forward. "Come on!"

Miriam took off down the corridor at a run, and Severus followed. Hand in hand, they ran until Miriam's portrait loomed before them. Still laughing, Miriam pulled Severus into her chambers.

"Speaking of kissing, when do you want to get married?" She wrapped both arms around his lean waist and gazed into Severus' pale face.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked. Miriam's cheeks still had a rosy hue from their run, and her hair had flown free of several of its pins. Severus couldn't help himself and gently wrapped a stray curl around his finger.

Miriam's grey eyes widened slightly. "I am. Do you want to be married at the Ministry, then?"

"It matters not to me, little witch. What do you want? Don't all women plan out these details when they are little girls?"

Miriam's nose wrinkled slightly. "Well, I never thought I'd marry, so no, I have nothing planned out."

Severus nodded. He brushed a lone finger down Miriam's cheek. "What would you like, then? Just tell me, and we shall make it happen."

Miriam was silent for several moments as she thought about what she wanted. At length, she spoke. "What I really want, is you." Severus' eyes widened slightly. "All I need is a dress, and you," Miriam added. She leaned in and kissed Severus softly on the lips. "Does that sound alright?"

Severus smiled. "It sounds perfect."

"We need to start planning then. I don't want to wait any longer than necessary to be your wife, Severus."

"Really?" Severus drawled. "Our engagement won't expire, you know."

"Cheeky wizard," Miriam shot back. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her quill. "Just think- I'm going to become Mrs. Severus Snape!"

The unbridled enthusiasm with which Miriam proclaimed those last words and the way her large smile made her eyes sparkle surprised Severus. He watched as she picked up a piece of parchment and began to write. He hesitated, unsure if he should speak his mind. "Are you sure taking my last name is the best choice?"

Miriam's happy countenance faded as she became serious. She stored her quill and walked back to Severus' waiting arms. "Of course it is. Severus, when we marry, we shall be our own family. Besides, I am not keeping his last name for any reason when I can take yours."

Severus nodded. Of course, Miriam would welcome the chance to rid herself of her father's name. Miriam cleared her throat slightly. "A better question is, are you prepared for the litany of questions from nosy busybodies when we don't have any children?"

"Miriam, I don't care about that, or what anyone thinks, for that matter. I'd be a lousy father anyway."

"No," Miriam shook her head. "I think you'd be smashing with your own children, and that's what worries me. What if, years from now, your feelings change and you want children? You know I can't-"

"Shhhh. Mia, I know my own mind. I am thrilled to have you as my wife, and that you will allow me take care of you. If," Severus added before Miriam could interject with another what-if, "somehow a child finds its way into our union, we will take care of it. Together."

"Oh, Severus," Miriam breathed. She grabbed his robes and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Severus' eyebrows rose in disbelief at her ardent display of affection as he held her tight. Eventually, they parted. When she caught her breath, Miriam teased the back of Severus' neck with her fingers and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "In that case, you best practice addressing me as Mrs. Snape now," Miriam teased.

Miriam felt her knees turn to jelly as Severus kissed her ear and travel slowly down her jaw. He paused just long enough to whisper back, "I think I shall save that for our wedding night." Miriam's eyes drifted closed and she exhaled as Severus held her close. Excitement rippled through her as Miriam thought about Severus' words- she simply could not wait.

"Come with me," Miriam stated as she stepped away from Severus and grasped his hand.

Confused, Severus allowed Miriam to pull him to the door. "Where are we going?"

Miriam, slipped on her cloak and grabbed the letter from her desk. "I need to send this owl to Silas. He needs to get started on my dress."

"What about the tea you promised me?" Severus groused as he followed Miriam out the portrait.

"I will make your tea." Miriam glanced over at Severus as they walked down the corridor. "Is that all you would like?"

Severus caught the suggestive tone to Miriam's words, and he smirked. "No, it's not."

"Good." Miriam hastily added, "We should hurry, then."

Severus merely chuckled and followed his fiancé to the owlery.

/-/-/-

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delay...I've been working three stories simultaneously. I have found that is not a good way for me to work :/  
This story would not quit me, even though the others make more sense chronologically, so I completed it. Enjoy, and I will see you next time!


End file.
